Loving Leon Malfoy
by xlilyx
Summary: who says Potters and Malfoys don't mix? Malfoys and Weasleys dont mix either but that didn't stop Rose and Scorpius. R


Loving Leon Malfoy

Chapter 1: when Potterette met ferret boy III

Lily potter hummed as she ran a brush through her long straight red hair. She was going to her best friend's house for a party tonight and wanted to look her best so that she could dance with a guy or two. She began to apply her black eyeliner and mascara. She looked at her self in the mirror and was satisfied with her handiwork. She checked the clock and gasped at the time, 9:15. 'Shit I'm late!' she thought grabbing her wand and disapperateing.

She appeared in front of a large house practically in the middle of nowhere. That was why it was always here that they had the parties, there where no neighbours to disturb. She walked in through the front door.

"LILY!" Lily looked around to see her best friend, Katelyn Green, running towards her. "Well, it's about time you got here, now the party can really start!" she shouted over the loud music that was playing.

"Whatever Katelyn, who else is here?" Lily asked trying to spot some hot guys to dance with.

"Well, just about everyone from our year and a few that graduated last year."

"Oh, that would be Sam, would it?" Lily asked referring to Katelyn's boyfriend, who graduated last term.

"Maybe, you look nice tonight," she said scanning over Lily's outfit. It was a bright red mini dress worn over black skinny jeans with black ballet style shoes. "You really need a boyfriend, Lily. How about I set you up with someone?" she asked eagerly.

"Katelyn, I love you and all, but seriously, after the last dating set up you gave me, I think I will pass." She was talking about her last boyfriend, Michael Welts. He was such a creep, always so sweet to her, until things didn't go his way.

Katelyn looked at the floor a little guiltily.

"But, if it makes you happy, I will go dance." Katelyn was back to her old smiley, mischievous self in a matter of seconds.

Lily looked around at the different people, all from different houses but not caring about that because they were having such good time. Lily had to hand it to Katelyn; she knew how to throw a party.

Several hours and many dances later, Lily was sat on a chair at the side of the room drinking a glass of vodka and coke. Practically everyone was dancing or drinking, in some cases both. She drained her glass and went to refill it when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potterette. Why are you not dancing with everyone else?"

Lily turned to see a Slytherin in her year called Leon Malfoy. They had a few classes together, like potions and transfiguration. He looked pretty much like his father did when he was his age.

"Well, ferret boy, until you interrupted me I was having a good time and getting a drink." She held her glass up for him to see.

"Actually, I have never been turned into a ferret that was my father. Get your facts right Potterette," he sneered. He defiantly had that trademark smile.

"I will when you stop calling me Potterette. Only, if your not ferret boy, does that mean your ferret boy III? Seeing as there have been two Malfoys since your father."

Leon turned red in anger but quickly cooled down and plastered his smile back on his face.

"Don't you have someone to dance with Malfoy?" Lily asked turning back to getting a drink.

"Not anyone who hasn't already. Want to dance?" he asked. Lily spun back around startled.

"Why would you want to dance with me Malfoy? You practically hate my family."

"Not your whole family, only your brothers. Not you though, so will you dance with me?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Not in a million years!" Lily snapped.

Leon leaned in closer to her so that his face was about an inch away from hers, and took her drink out of her hand. Lily's breathing and heart beat quickened, she fel nervous, what was he doing?

"What's the matter? Are you afraid you might enjoy it?" he whispered in her ear as though it was a challenge.

"I'm not afraid of anything Malfoy," she said while dragging him to the dance floor.

Leon looked rather pleased with himself. A new song by the weird sisters came on. It was slow and romantic. Leon put his hands on Lily's waist and pulled her closer to him. Lily slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. They subconsciously swayed to the music, each looking into the others eyes. Leon's eyes travelled down her body and back up to her eyes.

"What does your father think of your lovely outfit tonight?" he said into her ear, pulling her closer to him again.

"What he doesn't know wont hurt him," she replied trying to get her heart beat under control. She didn't know why he was having this effect on her, none of the other boys she had danced with that night had.

The song then changed to a faster club dance. They changed their rhythm and danced a little more loosely.

"Well, Malfoy, I must say you are quite a good dancer," she said after he had spun her around.

"Thankyou, your not such a bad dancer bad yourself." He took a sharp intake of breath as she got closer and her dancing became more intense.

Then the music got slower again. They both caught their breath while swaying slightly to the music.

"Somehow I don't think that even your mum would approve of you dancing like that. Who knew perfect little Lily would be so wild," he whispered huskily into he hair.

"Well, I guess I'm not as innocent as everyone thought." She looked up at him again. He licked his lips then stared down at hers. Lily could feel her breathing get quicker again. They leaned into each other and were about to kiss when the lights came on and the music stopped. They both quickly jumped apart as though they would be contaminated with something.

"Right, it is half past four in the morning! Now I suggest you all go home now unless you would like me to tell each and every one of your parents just how much alcohol was consumed tonight!" Mrs Green's voice came through the room. It was obvious that she had not gotten any sleep.

"Muuuum! We were having fun!" Katelyn whined.

"I don't care, out now!" she said pointing towards the door. Lily said her goodbyes and told Katelyn that she would arrange for a sleepover within the next week before school started. Katelyn agreed and Lily walked out of the door to apperate home.

She was meant to apperate straight back into her bedroom where she had put a silencing charm on it earlier that night. Only, she over shot it a bit and ended up apparating into the hallway out side her parents bed room with a loud 'CRACK!'

She froze listening in through the door of her parent's bedroom. Thankfully no-one stirred. Her dad just kept snoring. Breathing a sigh of relief she made her way down the hall to her bedroom.

"I wondered when you would be back," said a soft voice behind her. It made Lily jump out of her skin.

"Al, what the hell do you think you are doing? You scared me half to death!" she hissed.

"Where were you?" he asked as though she hadn't said anything.

"Out, not that it is any of your business."

"You stink of alcohol! Where have you been, and more importantly doing?" he asked ignoring her last comment.

"I was at Katelyn's okay? She was having a party, we are 17 year olds of course there would be alcohol!" she said wishing he would let her go to bed.

"Any boys there?"

"Al, the whole year was there! What do you think? Jeeze, Al, its not like I had sex or anything stupid! I just danced." She opened her door and shut it behind her closing the conversation. Apparently Albus didn't get the message and came in after her.

"FYI Lily, I wasn't accusing you of anything. I only ask because I care about you and don't want anything bad to happen to you," he whispered.

"I get that, Al, I really do. It's just that sometimes I need to be left alone and not questioned. I would tell you if I was in trouble." She said lying through her teeth. She had never told him anything unless he found out by himself. Thankfully Albus was dumb enough to believe her.

"I know you would." He gave her a brief hug.

"Anyway, I thought that you were moving out today. You can't live at home your whole life."

"No, the old tenants still haven't moved out; trust me I would rather be there rather than here right now. Its not like I can bring a girl home and not get asked questions the next day, or have no fear of being walked in on." He cringed at the thought of his mother or father catching him in bed with a girl.

"Okay, eww. Can you go so that I can get some sleep now please?" she asked hoping he would take the hint. He did and left without another word.

Lily got her pyjamas on and lay in bed. She tried to sleep but all she could think about was dancing with Leon Malfoy. But why?

* * *

okay so i got this random idea in my head and decided to try it out : ) so how did i do? did you like it hate it? review and tell me D


End file.
